Mis Sentimientos Por Tí
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: Fey, por fin pudo aclarar sus sentimientos, pero lo malo es que no puede dejar de pensar la forma de hablar con la "Enemiga", así que un ruido en medio de la noche lo hará ir a ver de que se trata, pero lo que le aguarda, tal vez sea su ¿Felicidad o Su Perdición?. FeyXBeta One Shot


**Ola de nuevo, y perdonen la demora pero es que salí de paseo, cosa que me tomo por sorpresa y pues no subí los dos que tenía preparado, pero al menos espero que disfruten este.**

**Este Fic va dedicado a LukaLukaFever que esta de "Break" y a ****Kim Natsuyaki así como también a Sabrina-sama.**

***Nota: Esto es algo que está basado en el capítulo 12 de IECS, pero no afecta tanto. Inazuma Eleven Chrono Stone no son de mi propiedad si no de Level-5, si no nada más lo uso con fines de diversión.**

**BetaXFey One Shot:**

Después de aquel encuentro con Beta, Fey se encontraba bastante decidido a aclarar las cosas con la "enemiga", pero se enfrentaba con tantos problemas serios como: no saber dónde se encontraba Beta, y en todo caso que también estuviera dispuesta hablar con él. Pero a sus amigos les parecería raro que Fey no esté buscando el aura de Oda Nobunaga, ya que la prioridad del equipo era localizarlo, para que Shindou lograra usar el Mixi-Max y con ello usar la armadura de su avatar, pero lamentablemente no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde se podría encontrar él. Así que se pasaron todo el día buscándolo, pero, al no conseguirlo decidieron ir a dormir en una casa abandonada, que gracias a Wandaba que con sus inventos la hizo agradable y sobretodo habitable, con ello ya tenían morada en la época Edo, así que una vez instalados en la vivienda comenzaron a crear planes para continuar con la búsqueda de Nobunaga, todos estaban tan concentrados en ello, bueno casi todos a excepción de Fey que se encontraba viendo en el marco de una ventana a la luna llena, susurrando lo que sentía su corazón…

-Prometo volverte a ver mi princesita…

-Prometes que Fey –Dijo Tenma con cara de preocupación

-No nada, solo que prometo esforzarme para localizar a Nobunaga –Mintió hábilmente Fey

-Amigo, seguro lo encontraremos y con ello usar el Mixi-Max en Shindou, te lo aseguro –Exclamo muy confiado Tenma

-De acuerdo pero antes, ¿Puedo ir un rato a Fuera a caminar? –Pregunto Fey

-Claro No hay problema Amigo, pero no tardes –Dijo el peli-café

-Gracias –Dijo el peli-verde

Con esto Fey salió de la casa en un santiamén, con la intención de tomar aire y relajarse un rato, se alejó un poco del lugar, pero con cuidado, ya que no podía darse el lujo de tardar tanto y con ello preocupar a sus amigos. Después de caminar un rato, decidió acostarse en un prado lleno de Rosas azules y Rosas de color Rojo, Fey al acercarse a las rojas y tocarlas pudo oler su delicioso olor, y el olor de esas flores le recordaban a Beta y a su "Sabor" chocolate-mora, cosa que hizo que el chico cortara unas cuantas y decidiera guardarlas en un artefacto.

Una vez ya guardas, volvió en dirección a la morada con más velocidad que la ida, y así en unos minutos ya estaba de vuelta justo para la hora de cenar.

Al llegar en la casa, se encontró con una chica que había traído algo que olía realmente muy bien, cosa que puso muy contento al chico, así que con mucha educación saludo a la estimada:

-Ola, mucho gusto me llamo Fey Rune, y soy amigo de Tenma y los demás –Dijo educadamente el chico con una pequeña reverencia

Pero por su parte la chica solo se sonrojo y dijo cortésmente:

-Mi nombre es Okatsu y soy amiga de Shindou-kun, mucho gusto Fey-san, espero que logren su meta de encontrar a Nobunaga.

-Muchas gracias, por cierto huele muy rico la comida que trajiste –Dijo Fey con una sonrisa

-Gracias lo traje para ustedes como muestra de bondad, así que espero que tú y tus amigos lo disfruten, lo hice con mucho cariño –Dijo la chica, mientras le daba un plato al peli-verde

-Gracias y te aseguro que lograremos nuestra meta, hare todo por mis amigos –Exclamo decidido Fey, mientras levantaba una mano en señal de confirmación

-Pues si es así, toma una ración extra y un abrazo de mi parte –Con esto la chica abrazo a Fey y en su oído le dijo – ¿Cuida a Shindou por favor si?

-Fey por su parte solo pudo decir: Sí, lo hare

Pero cerca de una ventana, una sombra observaba la escena y maldecía al aire, con ello se marchaba a paso veloz; por su parte Shindou se enojó un poco al ver esa escenita y por ello se acercó al lugar…

-Okatsu-Chan, me podría dar una ración por favor –Dijo Shindou con su mirada baja

-Claro Shindou-San –Exclamo la chica un tanto preocupada por la actitud del chico, y seguidamente le dio una ración con un bonito detalle con la intención de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Pero por su parte Shindou solo se fue a comer lejos de allí, diciendo solamente un pequeño gracias.

Por parte de los demás solo adularon la comida de Okatsu, diciendo lo excelente cocinera que era, por ello la mayoría se gastó su comida enseguida, pero Fey, aunque ya se hubiera gastado su primer plato, en el segundo solo se limitó a mover la cuchara, ya que no sentía de tan buenos ánimos, ya que últimamente le estaba doliendo el cuerpo, gracias al uso de los duplis, ya que al usarlos mucho semanas atrás, y con lo que ahora pensaban, hacía pedazos la condición del jugador.

-Fey, ¿Por qué no has tocado tu ración extra? –Dijo Tenma

-Es que estoy muy cansado con eso de buscar a Nobunaga –Mintió Fey

-Ok, pero es malo no descansar correctamente, así que duerme y con respecto con lo de Nobunaga mañana crearemos un plan para encontrarlo –Dijo Feliz Tenma

-De acuerdo Tenma, me dormiré enseguida –Exclamo el peli-verde

Después de medio comer su ración extra Fey se durmió junto a la ventana mirando a la luna, y prometiendo que soñaría con su princesa. Pero por parte de los demás que no se tardaron en dormir ya que gracias a la deliciosa comida de Okatsu se durmieron apenas Fey se durmió.

Pero cerca de allí esa sombra, corría por el bosque dejando un rastro de lágrimas por el camino, y maldiciendo al aire:

-Fey porque me haces eso, ahora tengo claro que no puedo confiar en nadie, incluso en mi primer amor,-Dijo Beta -Alfa tiene razón, su amigo de la infancia era alguien bastante perverso –Con esto la chica apresuro el paso y gracias a esta acción llego a un lugar del cual no tenía la intención de visitar…

La atmosfera del lugar la llenaba de recuerdos que desearía olvidar, así que rendida ente sus emociones solo hizo lo que le dicto su corazón se hinco a llorar a la orilla del río sus penas de amor, dejando a la luna llena como la única espectadora de aquella escena tan terrible…

-Fey Rune, por que no te puedo olvidar…

…Por su parte los chicos del Inazuma estaban tan dormidos bueno casi todos, porque Fey estaba dando vueltas en su lugar, teniendo una pesadilla, en la cual Beta se alejaba de él, así que se despertó lleno de sudor, sin tener idea del porqué de soñar eso, solo se dijo así mismo si será un sueño o una señal, así que sin perder más tiempo se cambió de ropa, y salió de la casa.

Al salir de la vivienda, escucho un pequeño llanto en dirección al Oeste, ya que gracias a sus agudos sentidos lo logro escuchar y con mucha velocidad se fue buscar a quien pertenecía ese débil llanto.

En el camino, la cabeza de Fey no dejaba de preguntarse porque soñó eso, y porque Beta se iba de él, así que intento dejar de pensar en eso un momento.

Pero parecía que el recuerdo de Beta le jugaba mal, ya a cada paso que daba, pensaba más y más en Beta, así que con esto en su mente no se concentraba mucho en él camino, así que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado al lugar. Pero al llegar allí, sé llevo una gran sorpresa ya que ese lugar, ese preciso lugar era el lugar donde había besado a Beta, la chica que intentaba mostrase fuerte ante cualquier adversario, pero ante él se mostraba como era realmente era, una chica dulce, gentil y buena.

Pero el arroyo había crecido bastante, gracias a las lluvias de la temporada y la luna llena que gracias a sus rayos se veía bastante bien reflejada en el río, dejando al descubierto a una chica que lloraba a cantaros a la orilla del mismo. El chico decidió esconderse tras unos arbustos y escuchar el porqué de los llantos de la bella chica que gracias a la luna llena dejaba su rostro más lindo, solo que por los ojos que se mostraba sin vida ya que los tenía muy rojos de tanto llorar.

Por su parte la chica dio un golpe con su puño en el piso y dijo:

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué están difícil olvidar a Fey?, ese chico, mi conejito, al que le di mi primer beso y él aunque no sienta lo mismo que yo, yo lo amo con todo el corazón y esa fue la única forma de demostrarle lo que yo realmente siento…

Fey por su parte estaba incrédulo por aquellas palabras que había dicho la capitana del Protocolo Omega 2.0, ya que no podía entender la actitud de la chica, y porque ella quería olvidarlo, si solo en esa mañana lo había besado dándole a entender que lo quería y ahora ella lloraba y él ni siquiera sabe el porqué.

Así que Fey sin decir más se acercó a Beta para tratar de entender por qué lloraba su princesa, pero en el camino vio como Beta volteaba su cabeza y cambiaba su personalidad.

-Fey Rune, será mejor que se vaya –Dijo Beta, mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas de forma cautelosa

-Vine a hablar contigo Beta –Dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a la chica

El rostro de Beta tomo un semblante bastante molesto, pero en el interior tenía miedo, así que sin más se paró y grito:

-No te atrevas a dar un paso más por favor, que no respondo.

Ante estas palabras Fey le dijo:

-Porque llorabas mi princesa

Beta muy molesta por esas palabras que para ella eran tan descaradas le grito:

-Eres un maldito mujeriego, te burlas de mí, y no es necesario que me digas que no es cierto porque te vi.

Fey un poco desconcertado por la actitud de la chica, solo pudo decirle.

-Escucha Beta, por favor, escúchame no soy ningún mujeriego, yo soy un chico de sentimientos puros, y siempre seré así, por favor Beta tranquilízate.

Beta al escuchar esas palabras se molestó mucho, y grito: -Cero comando 07 –Ante esto lanzo un poderoso tiro ante Fey, Fey al estar muy cerca de ella no tuvo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, así que todo la fuerza del tiro le dio en el pecho, así que solo se desmayó.

Beta regreso a su personalidad y fue a auxiliar al chico que hace unos segundos había herido, así que asustada decidió practicar los primeros auxilios, pero Fey parecía muy herido, así que solo se le ocurrió una idea para sanarlo, uso su Mixi-Max fantasma y en unos segundos Fey reacciono, aunque ya estaba recuperado, miro a los ojos a Beta y le pregunto:

-¿Por qué mi Princesa?

-¿Por qué?, Todavía me preguntas ¿Por qué? –Dijo Beta Sarcástica, pero ante esto solo pudo mantener una actitud fría –Es que conejito, me invadió el miedo de que solo jugaras con mis sentimientos es que te vi con esa chica, y hasta te dio un abrazo y comida y bueno…

Pero para su sorpresa fue callada por un dedo de Fey en sus labios y prosiguió: -Escucha ella es solo una amiga de Shindou, no siento nada por ella, solo amistad, en cambio por ti, me siento muy feliz, porque aunque parezcas la chica fría y sin sentimientos ante los demás, yo sé que en el interior eres una chica muy amable y gentil, eso es lo que me gusta de ti

Ante esto Beta solo se desplomo en el piso, llorando, pero Fey ante esto solo se preocupó y con dulzura le pregunto: -¿Princesa y por ahora lloras?

-Lloro, porque no puedo creer que te guste si te causo tantos problemas, e incluso intente desquitarme contigo hace unos momentos y por lo visto eso te dejo muy herido y te tuve que sanar –Exclamo la chica

-Beta, eso para mí significa cuanto me quieres, ya que sentiste celos de una chica que acababa de conocer, y no te preocupes por mí, soy muy fuerte –Ante esto el chico abrazo a Beta de forma tierna, y con delicadeza secó las lágrimas de Beta con un pañuelo, y con cuidado sacó de un artefacto una rosa Roja, de las que tenía, y con cuidado se la enseño a Beta –Linda, te traje esta bella Rosa, para ti, es que cuando la vi me hizo pensar en ti, e incluso su olor es muy peculiar –Volvió a exclamar el chico con un sonrojo evidente en su rostro

La chica fue la sorprendida y con esto tomo la Rosa y la olió, y se llevó una sorpresa, al entender a que olía dicha flor, ante esto le dio las gracias a Fey, y con cuidado le dio un beso en su mejilla en señal de que le encanto ese pequeño detallito

-Qué bueno que te gusto –Dijo Fey –Porque yo estoy enamorado de ti Beta

La chica sonrió y exclamo –Y yo de ti mi conejito, desde la primera vez que te vi

El chico estalló de felicidad, y con muchos nervios le dijo: -¿Quieres ser mi Novia?

A lo que la chica que estaba bastante contenta que en un solo segundo respondió –Claro me gustaría mucho serlo –La chica tomo un poco de seriedad –Nadie lo sabrá, entendiste Fey, ni a tu mejor amigo se lo puedes decir

-Claro Mi vida –Dijo Fey con un tono serio

-Pero, nos veremos cuando haya tiempo conejito –Dijo Beta contenta –Pero por lo pronto yo también te tengo un regalo…

-Un regalo, ¿Qué es? –Pregunto intrigado Fey

-No, es una sorpresa cierra tus ojos –Dijo Beta con semblante de regañarlo

-De acuerdo –Exclamo el chico

-Sin trampas –Exclamo la chica

Una vez que Fey tuviera los ojos bien cerrados, ya que hubo unos cuantos intentos de ver que era por parte del chico, por fin pudo cerrar sus ojos, y la chica prosiguió. Se acercó al chico y le dio un corazón de oro en su mano y con delicadeza le dijo: -Ya puedes mirar

El chico, por su parte le dio un gran abrazo, que daba a entender que le encanto, y como recompensa le dio un beso a Beta, Beta por su parte correspondió a aquella muestra de afecto, pero lo que no se esperaba era de que Fey aumentara la intensidad, así que ella no se quedaría atrás, así que sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros e intento seguir el paso del chico, pero por más no lo lograba, así que esta vez la cansada fue ella, una vez terminado el acto, la chica muy feliz dijo: -El vainilla siempre será mi sabor favorito…

**Está Dedicado a una de las personas que más adora esta pareja y que ha escrito más fics sobre esta pareja que yo: **_**LukaLukaFever**__**, **_**y que a ella va dedicado este fic, y por supuesto a todos los que les encante esta pareja, así como todos los que lo están leyendo, gracias por leer.**

**Atte.: Su Amigo Richy-Escor**


End file.
